


【颜琛】处处吻 08

by M_Analysis



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Analysis/pseuds/M_Analysis
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【颜琛】处处吻 08

赵磊有一阵没见过姚琛了，这会他唱完歌，走过来在姚琛身边坐下：“琛哥，好久不见了。”

姚琛按了按太阳穴，依旧是那副花花公子的笑，他问他：“有烟吗？”

赵磊抽的是细烟，薄荷爆珠，他侧过脸去直接用自己的给姚琛点了火，两张脸凑得极近。赵磊吐了一口烟出来，他靠在吧台上，烟在他手指间滚了一滚：“有心事？我可没见你抽过烟。”

赵磊脑袋里浮现出刚刚跟姚琛讲话的那个Alpha的模样，下垂眼，有点凶，最后感觉是很生气地走掉的。

赵磊是个非典型的富二代，有钱有闲，国内最好的音乐学院毕业出来的，心情好了要举办钢琴独奏会的人，来酒吧玩是为了唱歌，唱民谣也唱摇滚，说是为了体验生活来给自己找点创作灵感。

“为情所困呗。”姚琛弯着眼睛，语气很无所谓，“没烟瘾，想抽的时候会来一根当消遣。”

烟雾缭绕之中，赵磊觉得今天的姚琛心事格外重的样子，但他也不会去问，他一直很善解人意，不过姚琛这句为情所困倒是勾起了他心里的一点怅然，他把烟熄了，笑了一笑：“巧了，大家都是。”

姚琛意味不明地看了他一眼，有人说赵磊有个忘不掉的初恋，他写了很多首歌给他，现在一看可能传言不假。姚琛擅长察言观色，他发现了赵磊这一刻的倾诉欲，于是他接下去，但又说得十分委婉：“最近是惹上什么桃花债了吗？”

赵磊听了这话，眼角弯得更加厉害：“一个小屁孩而已，听我唱了首情歌，就过来跟我告白。”

姚琛跟他碰了碰杯。

“是个小少爷，白净得很，我还以为是个Omega呢，我说我帮他叫车送他回家，再晚一点不安全。结果是个Alpha，哈哈哈是我眼拙。”赵磊笑着摇摇头，“现在几乎每天都过来，还订花，红玫瑰，拿我当什么了？”

“倒是有趣。”姚琛这一支烟抽完，薄荷的味道让他的脑袋清醒了不少。

“我没办法，我跟他说我俩都是Alpha，本来就很不合适了，我初恋是个Omega，我到现在还会想他，所以我俩更加不可能。”赵磊又拿了根烟出来，但是没点，“这小孩多好玩，他说那我是他的初恋，所以他也不会轻易放弃的。”

“年纪小的倒是直率。”姚琛半垂下他的眼睛，他想起刚刚张颜齐掐着他的手腕跟他说的话。

“我喜欢你是我的事情，我追你又不用你同意。姚琛，你看看我。”

姚琛感觉他好像真的伤了张颜齐的心，他不动声色地避开他的目光，只说了一句让他先回家去。

真心太重也太烫，他接不住。

“齐齐，回家去，听话。”姚琛没有看他，他嘴上喊着那么亲昵的称呼，可他的语气很凉，比月光还要不近人情。

“姚琛，是不是谁都可以？”张颜齐的声音在轻轻地颤，“不管系统给你匹配了谁，你都不在乎，是吧，反正谁都一样。”

姚琛没有说话。

张颜齐很轻地笑了一声：“你整天撩拨我，因为你根本不在乎，性对于你来说也不过是玩物，又不需要爱。”

姚琛的坐姿很挺拔，背绷成一条直线，光影打下来，让人觉得像博物馆里的雕塑，不会开口，没有悲喜，只能叫人远远地看着。

而姚琛嘴里轻轻说出来的那一句“是”，算是彻底打垮了张颜齐。他怎么捂热一块石头呢？

植物有生命，大树有呼吸，可是一旦被斩断了根，就成了木头这样的死物，死物是没有心跳的。

张颜齐咬着牙，他觉得太讽刺了，凭什么他还是爱他，被拒绝以后才发现自己居然爱得比想象得还要多。

输了就输了吧。张颜齐转身就走。

“我就跟他说啊，初恋这种东西一辈子只有一次，就像有些疾病，得过了以后身体就有抗体了，想再得一次都没机会。”赵磊哼了两句歌，是一首著名的粤语歌，调子很欢快，“所以少谈情，人就是会自讨苦吃。”

“但也真奇怪，他今天没来，我居然还有点失落。”赵磊自嘲地笑了笑，“琛哥，爱是会让人生病的。今天喝多了，见笑。”

“我倒是没尝过这种滋味。”姚琛把杯子里的酒喝完了，然后盯着剩下的冰块看了一会，便跟赵磊告辞了。

姚琛酒量还算可以，今天没喝多少，打车到小区门口，顺路去了一趟便利店。给自己买了牛奶，又给张颜齐买了个豆乳盒子，前几天看见他买过。

店员小姑娘跟他挺熟的，姚琛的笑容大甩卖似的往外送，小姑娘聊了两句就脸红了。

姚琛结账的时候又顺手拿了一盒套，自然地仿佛是拿了盒口香糖一样。

姚琛其实有点拿不准张颜齐有没有回家，他刚刚确实做得太过火，可他不想骗他。他这样一个最会逢场作戏的人，张颜齐想要的并不多，他大可以演戏骗骗他，说点平时说的花言巧语哄哄他。

可是姚琛不愿意骗他。

姚琛轻轻叹了口气以后打开了门，在开门的一瞬间他就觉得有些不对劲了。

空气里弥漫着桃子的甜味，仔细闻还有些涩。平时一向闹腾的七哥和哈库呐也是出乎意料地安静，各自缩在自己的窝里没出声。

家里没有开灯，但张颜齐的鞋子就脱在门口。

姚琛也没有去按亮客厅的灯，厨房的窗子透了外面路灯的一点光进来，这让姚琛不至于在黑暗里摔倒。他往卧室走去。

门口扔着一个摊开的行李箱，姚琛皱了皱眉，源源不断的信息素就从门的缝隙中漏了出来，千丝万缕地当头盖下，勾得姚琛心头无端起了一把燥火。

怎么回事？

姚琛轻轻地推开门，他能听到压抑的喘息。

灯亮起来。

张颜齐跪在床上，浸满水汽的一双眸子就这么撞进他的眼睛里。

姚琛呼吸一滞。

张颜齐慢半拍地看见了他，他的眼睛红了一片，额头上全是汗，他怀里抱着姚琛的睡衣，紊乱的呼吸从他紧咬的牙关之间漏出来，看上去压抑又痛苦。

那双摄人心魄的眸子里全是水汽，湿漉漉的，像只走丢之后无助的大型犬类。

姚琛有些不知所措了，有些Alpha有易感期他是知道的，这并不常见，在易感期极度需要Omega信息素的抚慰，或者依靠特制的抑制剂挨过去。但张颜齐显然不是这个体质，他看过婚检报告，张颜齐是各项身体指标相当优秀的普通Alpha，并不存在易感期的问题。

可是眼前这情景，姚琛能感受到张颜齐的焦灼，这情潮几乎要把张颜齐逼疯，在他感受到来自姚琛的信息素以后这种焦虑更加严重，Alpha咆哮的征服欲让他恨不得把眼前这个人分吃入腹。

“出去！”张颜齐的眼神狠厉，他粗着嗓子喊了一句。

姚琛这才回过神来，这是假性发情，信息素紊乱会造成的情况，他的生理卫生课学的还算不错。Omega的假性发情生殖腔不会打开，但具有发情期所有的特征，由于不是真正的发情期，所以抑制剂并不起作用，要么借助Alpha的力量要么自己挨过去。

那Alpha的假性发情也一样，要么自己挨过去，要么……

姚琛没有多少犹豫，他站在张颜齐面前，快速地开始解自己的扣子，同时慢慢释放自己的信息素来安慰在易感期情绪极度不稳定的Alpha。

“姚琛……”张颜齐有些贪恋地捕捉着空气中那股沉香的气味，但他的指甲却用力地掐进手心，试图保持一线清明。

姚琛没理会他，他脱得很快，衬衫，裤子，像是在剥壳，露出内里线条漂亮的身体来。他就站在张颜齐面前脱得赤条条的。

“求你出去……”张颜齐几乎在哀求他了，他有些不敢看姚琛，似乎姚琛那瓷白的皮肤会灼伤他的眼睛一样。

但他下一刻就发现他自己被令人安心的沉香味包裹了，姚琛在他身边跪下来，把他的头搂进他的怀里，按在他的胸膛上：“我在，别怕。”

张颜齐的呼吸声陡然加重，他咬着牙蹦了几个字出来：“别可怜我。”

姚琛的身子微微一僵，他的手跟哄小孩一样拍着他的背，但他的唇已经极其暧昧地吻上了张颜齐已经通红的耳垂，柔软的舌舔舐过他的耳廓，让张颜齐掐在姚琛腰间的手一紧。

“做爱吧，你会好受很多。”姚琛的声音压得低，语气但却是出乎意料的慎重，给人的感觉好似被他放在心尖上珍重一般。

张颜齐的手一松，然后他侧过脸去，他其实已经很不清醒了，他虚虚地捧了一下姚琛的脸，然后恶狠狠地吻上了他的唇。

张颜齐近乎本能地在掠夺着眼前这个Omega的呼吸，姚琛清明的眸子让他心惊，易感期本就容易情绪不稳定，外加上他刚刚是跟姚琛不欢而散的，这让他很难过，他只好自暴自弃地让自己专心去吻眼前这个人，不去想那些有的没的。

至少现在他可以被他拥有。

姚琛的身体近乎软成了一滩水，Alpha的信息素蛮横，让他的后穴湿软得一塌糊涂。张颜齐在为他做扩张的时候，姚琛在不停地抚摸他，吻他，安慰的意味大于挑逗，他知道易感期的Alpha极度缺乏安全感，他需要把全身心都奉献给他。

其实姚琛刚刚没什么犹豫的，他不可能放着张颜齐不管，难不成让他自己熬过这次假性发情吗？而且张颜齐刚刚的无助和推拒让姚琛愈发难过，是他伤了他的心。

姚琛知道张颜齐心里堵着气，哪怕在这种情况下，他还是在克制。进入的时候姚琛无意地推了他一下，他就停下来很担心地看他，像只做错事的大狗。姚琛确实不好受，但他还是尽力放松自己，他凑过去吻他，扶着他的肩膀开始自己坐下去。

“宝贝，你太大了。”姚琛舔了舔张颜齐的唇，捧着他的脸一副苦恼的样子。

下一秒他就被张颜齐直接按了下去，然后又是一个顶胯，撞得他声都没了。

这小狼崽子太狠，姚琛的腿彻底软了，跪也跪不住，只好被动地承受张颜齐的予取予求。

不过姚琛的目的算是达到了，张颜齐这口气得出出来，他凑过去讨他的吻。

张颜齐对姚琛这个千锤百炼的好吻技十分吃味，他含着姚琛的唇把他按翻在床上，操得又快又狠，像是为了发泄什么。

“慢点……”姚琛缠着他的腰，把两个人之间挤得一点空隙都没有，他被撞得浑身发颤还能分出心来逗张颜齐，“舒服吗？喜不喜欢？”

张颜齐被他那张嘴弄得面红耳赤的，只好忍无可忍地堵住了他的嘴，然后往姚琛的敏感点上撞。

高潮以后两个人都跟被水里捞出来一样，姚琛有些难受地动了动腰，小崽子太能折腾。

张颜齐这个人道德意识太高，因为没带套，在极限时刻还能从他身体里退出来。姚琛仰面躺着，嘟囔了一句：“套我买了放在茶几上来着。”

张颜齐还是有些头晕，他心情有些复杂，就没说话。

“宝贝，能抱我去洗个澡吗？没力气了。”姚琛转脸看他。

“你管谁都叫宝贝吗？”张颜齐幼稚地踹了他小腿一脚。

“那倒不是。”姚琛笑起来，他又吻了吻张颜齐的耳垂，“好点了吗？”

“还行。”张颜齐坐起来，把姚琛抱起来，他整个人都泛着暧昧的粉，看起来柔软又脆弱，张颜齐看见姚琛胸前那两颗挺立的红珠的时候居然有些不好意思，瞬间把目光放到前面去了，活灵活现地演绎了什么叫目不斜视。

“不好意思什么？刚刚那么喜欢，又亲又啃的，真的属狗的吧。”姚琛就喜欢他那副不好意思的样子。

“姚教授，你……”张颜齐的目光沉了沉，没说下去。

“什么？”姚琛脚一沾地就有些腿软，他赶紧抱住了张颜齐的脖子。

“实在是很会找死。”张颜齐磨了磨牙，打开了喷头，然后把姚琛按在了淋浴间的玻璃上。

刚刚开垦过的后穴被肏得烂熟，不用费什么力气就可以全部吃下，张颜齐的进入故意放得很缓慢，就这么擦着敏感点挤进去，快感被拉得很长，却又不到临界点，姚琛有些难受地往他身上靠，蹭得张颜齐狠狠顶了他两下。

“为什么想要搬走？啊……”姚琛抓着张颜齐的胳膊，勉强维持着平衡。

张颜齐没说话，只是沉默地去吻姚琛的腺体，热水把淋浴间弄得水雾缭绕的。

“张颜齐……我不想骗你，所以……”姚琛后面的话被张颜齐突然的冲撞给打断了。

“我不走了。”张颜齐搂着他，他抱得很紧，器物达到了一个前所未有的深度，这让两个人都因为快感而颤抖。

姚琛感觉自己就是海上的一叶小舟，随着张颜齐的动作而起伏，他的喘息和呻吟被浪打碎了，又被张颜齐吞进了肚子里。

张颜齐的牙齿磨过他的腺体的时候他下意识缩了一下，但只有一瞬间，姚琛发现自己对张颜齐总是有些纵容。

他一向不喜欢临时标记，他从前那些固定伴侣都是体面人，大家凑在一起无非是各取所需而已，既然姚琛不喜欢临时标记，他们也尊重他，也省去不少麻烦。

其实姚琛对性的需求并没有多大，跟吃饭差不多，需要的时候才会去，或是发泄或是纯粹找乐子。从前的炮友说姚琛这个人太克制，从来不在发情期约他，也不爱接吻。

比起这种肉体游戏，姚琛其实更喜欢暧昧的言语交锋。

他并不纵欲。但今天却放任张颜齐做过了头。当张颜齐刺破姚琛的腺体的时候他几乎要跪下去，他的腰塌陷下去，弯出惊心动魄的弧度来。

张颜齐扣着他的腰，一次比一次顶到更深的地方去。他想要做得他脱力，做得他说不出话来，做得他那双眼睛失神，这样他才会觉得他被他拥有，被他掌控。只有姚琛在他怀里达到高潮的时候，张颜齐才会觉得离他近了一点。

水汽打湿了两个人的头发，水珠顺着流畅的身体线条滑落，喘息声和呻吟声在狭小的空间里被放得格外大，姚琛在他怀里被推向高潮，然后安静地睡过去。张颜齐捞住他，在他的唇上留下一个吻。

“你这个贼。”

TBC

————————————————

ps.  
写得我累死了，如果觉得我这个自行车太柴请不要骂我！  
日更到这一章就结束了，之后随缘掉落。


End file.
